Be hurt then be loved
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Haruya keep a secret. Which implicate Hiroto. When he run away after reminding Hiroto what's going on, Hiroto can do nothing but wait with Fuusuke. .::. First English fic ! Yaoi. Last part online !
1. Part One

Er... Hello ? That's my first story written in English... So tell me if it's too inintelligible... I would delete it ^^' And if it's intelligible enough... Tell me my mistakes, I will correct the text and that will learn me some things... ^^'  
>It would have been a one-shot... But started like it is, it would be too long to be read in once... (I've the silly habit of writting too long story... My last French one-shot is 8484-word-long... ^.^'' Too much enthusiastic about my GouFubu I guess...)<p>

The pairing was -in my head at first- Haruya/Fuusuke. But I ended with a Hiroto/Haruya... In which Hiroto is a jerk... I'm sorry T.T But I write what's crossing my mind ! So I hope you will like that story... (plus, I don't remember I read a story about these two... Am I the first of writting about them ? )

What's in _Italic _is either a flashback or the tought of someone.

A last thing to say before I let you read this... thing... It's rated T because implying raped, boy-love and for some words I use in the dialogues. I don't think I will change it to M, I'm not ready to write lemons in English (it's already difficult to me to write that so a lemon...).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Be hurt then be loved<strong>_

"Nagumo ! Let me leave !

- I just need some money !

- Get a job and work to earn it ! Release me !

- Working is annoying... I'll have to steal Reize's...

- He has no more money, you already stole his all.

- Tsh..."

Haruya sighed. He needed money to buy Atsuishi a gift for his birthday. But Gazel didn't want to lend him his.

"Go ask to Hiroto !

- No way ! I will never ask him anything ! He's the last guy I would ever ask something, even if he were the last guy on Earth !

- He's not as bad as you think, you know...

- He is ! I hate him ! Gran is the worst guy I know !"

Fuusuke rolled his eyes. Haruya had burst into his room, saying he need money, but he just couldn't lend him the price his friend was asking. He didn't have that much. Osamu had spend his to buy the food for the two next weeks. The last one with the more money was Hiroto, but Haruya's pride and hatred were too strong to let him ask to the other red-haired boy.

"You're so useless ! I'm going.

- Yeah, yeah... And don't tease Midorikawa if you see him, I told you he hasn't got money !"

With that, Nagumo ran away from Gazel's room. He groaned in anger. Fuusuke and him was best friends like before since the end of these... "problems" with the Aliea Meteorite. But even though the other were talking all together and calling each other by their real names, Haruya kept calling everybody by their alien names and hating the ones he hated at this time. Fuusuke never understood why, though. Haruya's hatred towards Hiroto never calmed down. But Haruya had a reason for that, but he would not tell it to anyone. A reason which was dating for a few days after they received the Aliea Meteorite...

_Hiroto approached near Haruya. He crossed his arms around the waist of the tulip-haired boy and whispered to his ear._

"_Burrrrn... You know what ? That jersey suits on you so much... But I think you're much better without it..._

_- W-What ? Go away !" Burn shivered._

"_No way... You're too cute to I let you..."_

_Burn felt a hand going down his body, under his uniform. He gasped as Gran put his lips against his neck. The captain of Gaia started to suck the cream-coloured skin. Burn moaned even though he was trying no to. He never knew his neck was so sensitive..._

"_You like it, right ? What about I continue ?_

_- You... You're such a..._

_- Don't say things you will regret. I will make you enjoy being taken like I will take you right now."_

The following scene, Burn would prefer to forget. But he couldn't. There was a long scar across his chest, where Hiroto cut him when he had tried to escape, which remembered him what happened five month ago. He hated how the former captain of Genesis acted like nothing had passed towards the others. He hated those gentle looks he gave him when they were in the same room. He always felt Hiroto looking at him and that was driving him mad and sick. And he knew that the teal-eyed boy knew that.

"Nagumo !"

The said boy jumped as Netsuha screamed his name.

"What ?

- I call you almost one hundred times ! Have you ever bought the gift for Atsuishi ?

- No, I haven't enough money to buy what I want to offer him. And Gazel doesn't want to lend me some.

- And that seems weird to you ? You always are asking him something. He should do that a long time before..."

Haruya kicked the brown-haired boy.

"Not you now ! I'm not going to work to gain my money. I already do enough things here.

- You sure ? You asked me yesterday if I could help Midorikawa with his homework while it was to you he had asked help. And I helped him.

Nagumo huffed and turned away. He didn't want to argue with his friend. But, hey, we're talking about Nagumo Haruya ! He received orders from nobody ! Plus, if even his friends don't want to help him, so well. He just had to find the money elsewhere. Hitomiko kept her money in a box in his room. He just had to go get it.

He went to Hitomiko's room, further than he would want. Atsuishi's birthday was in two days, so he hadn't so much time to waste. He knew where the box was -on the shelf at the right of her bed. He brought a chair towards it and jumped on. He caught the box and jumped down. He took the money he needed inside.

"Nagumo ? What are you doing in Hitomiko's room ? More important, what are you doing with her money-box ?"

Haruya froze when he heard this voice. That was Him.

"What... What about you ? Y-You don't have to be there too, you moron !

- She asks me to bring her her mobile.

- Tsh, what an excuse... What prove me that what you're saying is right ?"

The tulip-head boy was panicking. He knew that Hiroto said true, but he didn't know how to escape from him. The chances the former captain of Gaia would repeat all that to their sister were too much. But he needed those yens.

"I... I need money, so like nobody wants or can give me it, I took it by myself. I will pay her back later.

- Put this money down. I will lend you mine. Hitomiko needs hers to buy our Christmas gifts.

- No way I will take yours ! You ...

- Don't say things you will regret."

Haruya's eyes opened wide. He began to shake. Gran had said the same thing before he...

"Nagumo, what's wrong ? You're so pale... and you're shaking. Are you s...

- Shut up. You said... You said exactly that, word for word, five months ago.

- Five months ?... I don't see what you're...Oh. You stay on that ?

- Obviously ! How do you want me to forget this sort of things ? You raped me, you fucking jerk !"

He didn't realise he was crying until a tear fell along his cheek. He dried it, and let the box and the money crush to the ground. It was said. He had said it out and loud. Never mind if someone else had heard that. On the contrary, if someone had heard that, this person would know the true side of Gran. Then, Haruya ran away.

He didn't care much about Atsuishi's gift right now. He felt his eyes watering so he ran faster. He didn't know where he was going, but again, he didn't care that much. He just wanted to go far from here, somewhere Hiroto would never go.

This evening, when all the kids of the Sun Garden orphanage were together, no one had noticed that Haruya wasn't here yet. No one but Hiroto. And he was pretty sure he knew why the other red-haired boy wasn't there.

Fuusuke burst into the living room with almost destroying the door.

"Where's he ? Haruya stole me my book !

- Er... No, that was me, Suzuno. I'm sorry, I should have asked you before.

- Huh ? Oh, if it's you, Midorikawa... Then, alright. Haruya wouldn't give me it back but you... Well. So, where is he, though ?"

Nobody spoke. This question had frozen everybody. Yes. Where was Haruya ?

"Who is the last who saw him today ?

- Er... I guess... I guess it's me..." Hiroto said hesitantly.

"You guess ?

- Y-Yeah..."

Everybody seemed confused. Since when Hiroto was so less confident ?

"Hiroto, what happened ?

- Nothing.

- Hiroto,I swear to you that, if you don't tell me what have happened, I will made of you life a real hell."

The red-haired boy looked down as Fuusuke threatened him and muttered.

"He reminds me what I've done to him five month ago..."

Unluckily for him, Suzuno heard what he said.

"And what have you done to him ?

- I... I raped him..."

Telling the truth made him feel less heavy, but he felt incredibly more guilty. What he did to Haruya was just so... cruel. Abnormal, cruel and he beat him, on top of that ! His eyes opened wide when Fuusuke caught him by the throat.

"You fucking... That's why he seems so scary when you're around !

- Suzuno ! Stop strangling him ! He will die !"

But the snow-haired boy didn't care. That was an explanation for all the odd behaviors Haruya had had before. The fact he didn't want to shower with him or with his team anymore, the fact he always slept with at least a shirt and a short over his underwear, and so much more !

Netsuha and Atsuishi grabbed him by the waist and moved him away from Hiroto. Fuusuke calmed down only when he was at the other corner of the room. And when he saw Hitomiko, shared between anger and sadness. Then she asked slowly.

"What do you mean, Hiroto, when you say that you raped him ?

- I... I bring him to my room and I did to him... things I don't want and can't report. I can't ever say I regret because... Actually, I enjoyed having sex with him. But the mainly reason I did those things was because of the power of the Aliea Meteorite, I swear.

- You...

- Calm down, Suzuno.

- But he...

- I said, calm down. First, we need to find Nagumo. We'll resolve this problem later."

Fuusuke groaned but said nothing. Hitomiko asked everybody to begin the search in the town. Suzuno ran outside immediately. Hiroto followed him.

"Suzuno, wait for me !

- No way ! You're such a bastard !"

The silver-haired boy turned to grab the red-haired boy by the collar.

"I will never forgive you to have done such a thing ! That explains the plenty times Haruya tried to kill himself !

- What ? He tried to... I-I didn't know that...

- Yes, he tried. A lot of times. And he almost succeed like ten times."

He let go of Hiroto. He seemed sad.

"You don't know how difficult trying to stop him is. He barely cut me, once. Even if it wasn't intentional, I was scared, and so was he. When he saw my blood began to flow, he cried and didn't stop to apologize.

- Since when is he... like this ? Is it since I ...

- Unluckily, no. He was already like this before, but he had seemed to be in best mood just before we received the Aliea Meteorite. And so more when we received it. But I understand now, why he was suicidal again a short time after..."

He sighed. Now, he also understood why Haruya hated Hiroto so much.

"I'm sorry for strangling you earlier.

- No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have to do what I did to Nagumo. But it's not to you I need to apologize...

- Yeah. We should find him before he makes a mistake."

They began to walk silently. Suzuno started to think about where Haruya could be. He could be anywhere... Or not. If he was right -and he was pretty sure he was right- Haruya wouldn't kill himself.

"Can I ask you a question ?" He asked suddenly.

- I guess... What ?

- Why had you raped Haruya ? You said the mainly reason was the meteorite. But the others ?

- The second is that I really wanted to. I admit I dreamt of him in this sort of way. But I swear that I never planned to do it in reality.

- You wanted ? ... But why ? Do you love him ? I mean, not just for sex ?

- I..."

Hiroto didn't really know. He never thought about that before. Did he love the other boy ? He never thought about being with Haruya... Even with what he had done, the thought never crossed his mind.

"So ?

- I... I don't know... I-I never thought about that...

- If you find out you really love him... I promise I won't kill you soon. But first, think about it.

Haruya had dried his tears and was now in front of a little house. He knew whose house it was ans he was pretty sure he knew why his steps led him there. He pushed the doorbell and, a short time after, a blond-haired boy appeared, opening the door.

"Nagumo ? What are you doing here ?

- Can I stay a few days here ? Please, Aphrodi..."

The captain of Zeus blinked as the other boy seemed to be at the point of crying.

"Of course ! Come in..."

Afuro let Haruya enter in his house. They went to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"Can I know... what happened to you ?

- I guess... You're hosting me and I trust you more than them...

- If you don't want to, I won't force you, you know...

- No. i think it will make me feel better... If I say the truth to someone... Five month ago, after we received the Aliea Meteorite... One day, I was hanging in the building... Gran had arrived and..."

He told Aphrodi the whole story. Afuro let him speak. He was shocked but said nothing. Nagumo was now crying but he didn't care. He told the blond everything, even the parts during his rape. Afuro hugged him tightly before asked him gently.

"And what happened today ?

- He caught me stealing Hitomiko's money... He said he will lend me his, but I refused and try to insult him... But he cut me and and said the same thing as five month ago... I... I screamed that I don't forget... He... He seemed so... indifferent... And I..."

Haruya couldn't stop crying. Even if he found himself that that was overreacted, he just couldn't stop. Afuro stroked his back slowly. He could not understand what the red-haired boy was feeling, though he knew that it should have been difficult for him to tell him the whole story. But he hadn't expect what followed...

"But I... I can't say that I... That I hated what he had done to me anymore... I know that's not true... When I remind me... The feeling of his touch on my body... I-I feel like a fire in my stomach...

- Do you think that... You may love him ?

- I don't really know... I'm disgusting...

- That's not true. You're not disgusting at all. You never wanted all that, right ? So that's not your fault. You're just suffering the afterwards."

Nagumo looked at him in a way which was too difficult to support. The blond looked away. Suddenly, he felt his mobile vibrated. He opened it and saw the name of Suzuno appeared.

"I leave you five minutes, okay Nagumo ?

- Yeah..." the red-haired boy sniffled.

Aphrodi picked up when he reach his room.

"Suzuno ?

- Aphrodi, can I ask you a question ?

- Sure.

- Is Haruya here ?

- Yeah. He also tells me what happened to him.

- So you know for Hiroto... Well. I think it would be better if Haruya stay with you a few days, time for he calms himself.

- I think so. So don't worry, I will take care of him.

- Thank you so much Afuro. I owe you. Bye.

- Bye."

He sighed. At least, the others seemed to worry about the golden-eyed boy. He came back to the living room to find his friend asleep. _After all, he sure need rest_, Afuro thought. All he hoped was that Nagumo wouldn't try to kill himself during his stay here. He wasn't sure he couldn't handle this without Fuusuke... He almost just watched the red-haired cutting his own wrist the last time it happened. He was afraid by the sight of blood, it wasn't his fault ! But when Suzuno had screamed to him to do something to help him stop Haruya, he did a big effort to pass above is fear and help the snow-haired boy. He almost pass out just after but at this moment, he just didn't care. One of his friend had just tried to kill himself and, if he had found time to be selfish, he surely had thought that he just could not lose one of the forward of the Fire Dragon team, especially not one of the two with whom he created a hissatsu.

He stared at Nagumo, sighing. Maybe the red-haired wouldn't try... After all, he could have done that instead of going here. But with Haruya, he couldn't be sure...

Fuusuke and Hiroto were back to the orphanage. The teal-eyed boy said to Hitomiko that Haruya was safe and with someone trustworthy. She called back the others and asked Hiroto to follow her in her room. She let Suzuno come because she saw that he wasn't as angry as before towards the red-haired boy.

"Hiroto, I can't say I'm not disappointed. But what you've done is a terrible thing. I even wonder why Nagumo don't go away before. Do you understand the gravity of what you've done to him ?

- Yes, Hitomiko. I know. But, like I said before, I don't regret. And... Suzuno made me think about the reason I've done that.

- So what ?

- I did that because I wanted to and now that I thought about all that, I can affirm that I wanted to do that because I like him...

- Just like ?" Suzuno was now angry and ready to jumped on the other boy.

"No, I love him. That would explain the dreams I have and why I keep looking at him so often...

- Well... So, you raped him because the Aliea Meteorite pushed you to realise what you wanted, right ?"

Hiroto was blushing more than it could be possible but nodded. Hitomiko sighed. She would not have believed that Hiroto could do such a thing if it wouldn't have been Hiroto himself to say her that.

"Okay... Then, Suzuno, where's Haruya ?

- He's at Aphrodi's. So we don't need to worry about him. Aphrodi take of him and I'm sure he will manage to stop him if try anything.

- Don't you tell me he wasn't able to do anything when Nagumo had tried in Korea ?

- I do, but I trust him. Plus, if Haruya wanted to kill himself after he talked to Hiroto this morning, he would have done this instead of going at Aphrodi's, don't you think so ?

- I guess. So, we just can wait and see how Haruya will come back ?

- Yes.

The two sighed. Hiroto felt a bit lonely but said nothing. After all, that was his fault if Haruya went away. But what could he do ? Presently, all he could have told to Haruya certainly could have made him feel worse... He just had to wait and see, like Hitomiko said...

* * *

><p>Tell me if I should continue or stop this... massacre (?)... And if someone is ready to "beta"(?) me... It would be a real pleasure ! TwT<br>Last thing before I leave you... I'm very slow in writting story so don't expect I post the next chapter soon... Sorry !

See ya' !


	2. Part Two

**Hello again ! :D**

**The Part Two is here and I think the next will be the last (if not, I'm not ready to finish it -.-"). I didn't say that the previous time so, I don't own Inazuma Eleven and its characters ! **

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter ! **

* * *

><p>When Haruya woke up, he noticed he had fallen asleep on the couch. Aphrodi had put a blanket on him. He remembered what happened the day before. He felt a bit guilty when he remembered he had cried on the blond's shoulder.<p>

"I see you're awake. That's great, I just made the breakfast.

- Huh ? Thank you."

The taller gave the golden-eyed boy a cup of hot chocolate.

"Er... I'm sorry for yesterday... I shouldn't have...

- It's okay. I understand you needed to say all that.

- ... Who was calling you ?

- Suzuno. He wanted to know if you were there.

- I worried him... Again..." Burn sighed.

It began to be a habit... But Fuusuke was always worried about him. It was understandable, though.

"And... He know about your rape...

- What ? ... I guess Hiroto said him... He will worry much more now. I'm cursed, that's incredible.

- Nagumo... Can I ask you a question ?

- Sure. What do you want to know ?

- Will you... Will you try to kill yourself during your stay ?

- No." Haruya simply told him. "I stopped that after our loss against Inazuma Japan.

- You never tried since that ? I know that will seem weird but... Why ? I mean, why were you suicidal and why have you stopped ?"

Haruya seemed thinking a bit before answered.

"I don't really know how it started. I guess it was when my parents died. At first, I wanted to see them again. Then, it become a way to feel more free. It made me feel... less heavy. Since their death, I never saw the world with the colors it have. All was white, black, or in the best case, gray.

- And what had made you realize that there are more colors than those three ?

- I don't know either."

He sighed. He always disliked when he didn't understand something, much more when it was about himself. What had made him stop ? His last attempt was two months ago, when he scared out Afuro. What could have changed in two months ? ... Was it the fact that, during their match against Inazuma Japan, Hiroto seemed... different ? No longer the jerk who raped him but the guy with whom Fuusuke and him argued for no true reasons when they were younger. Suddenly, he realized something.

"I don't love him since he raped me.

- Huh ? So what ?

- I think... No, I'm sure I loved him for so much longer. I was too young to know that was love but... That explains why I always managed to miss my attempts after I met him.

- I'm not sure I understand anymore..." Afuro frowned.

"Before the rape, my tries should end with my death. But after I met him... I never cut me where it would have been the more dangerous for myself."

_Great_, Aphrodi thought. _I just don't understand anymore._ Had Haruya just admitted that his hatred for the other red-haired boy was a way to hide his true feelings or had Aphrodi been dreaming ? That was becoming a bit too complicate to follow for the blond.

* * *

><p>Hiroto was getting excited about himself by turning around in his room. Now he knew his feelings for the former captain of Prominence, he was worrying more than ever about Haruya. He didn't doubt Aphrodi was a trustworthy guy but with what he learned about Haruya, he was scared. Scared that Haruya might have kill himself and that it would be his fault.<p>

He stopped walking when he heard his door opening. He looked up to see who was there. It appeared to be Fuusuke.

"Hiroto, stop acting like a mother who let his son going out for the first time.

- I'm not...

- You are. So stop that and come down to help us to prepare the room for tomorrow.

- Tomorrow ? What's tomorrow ?

- Atsuishi's birthday.

- Atsuishi..."

His eyes opened wide when he realized it was one of Haruya's teammates and friends.

"Suzuno, do you think Nagumo will come to the party ? After all, Atsuishi is one of his best friends, right ?

- Right. But I don't know of he will come. When he needs to be alone, he does anything to stay alone. But on the other side, if he asked Aphrodi the money he needed, I guess he'll buy the gift then at least ask him to bring it there."

The light which had lit Hiroto's teal eyes disappeared. That was true. Haruya didn't have to come by himself if he didn't want to. He sighed. What a mess had he done... By his fault, the golden-eyed boy would not be at his friend's birthday. Maybe.

"Anyway, come and stop worrying."

They came down to the living room. Hiroto blinked as he saw that all was almost ready for the next day. He didn't see how he could help before Fuusuke asked him to bring a tablecloth. Everything had to be ready for the party.

Hiroto thought it was the first time since the end of the Aliea things they celebrate the birthday of one of Prominence's former player. Weirdly, they were born in the end of Winter until the start of Spring, except for Haruya who was born in the middle of Summer. That seemed weird to Hiroto. He knew he hadn't been the favorite captain amongst the five of the team in the Aliea Academy, moreover the more detested by Diamond Dust and Prominence. And he wasn't totally sure if the Prominence's member liked, even just a little, after what he had done to their captain. But now, Genesis and the other teams were reconciled and he didn't really want to break their joy. He already shut it down with his revelation the previous day.

As he put the tablecloth down, he noticed Netsuha on the couch. He was one of the two who stopped Suzuno the day before, with Atsuishi, but the former captain of Genesis doubted he really didn't care about what he had done. He approached the brunet.

"Netsuha ?

- Huh ? Oh, it's you Hiroto... What do you want ?

- You seem upset.

- I'm not, I just find sad that Nagumo isn't here. Generally, he's the one who really enjoys preparing the birthday parties.

- Really ?

- Yeah, it was him who made the party for Kurione during the Aliea things.

- Kurione ? Isn't she from Diamond Dust ? But... If I remember well, Chaos had been create four days after his birthday, hadn't it ?

- It had. But Nagumo makes it a point of honor to organize the birthday parties."

That was an other thing he didn't know about the red-haired boy. After all, he didn't remember seeing any Prominence's or Diamond Dust's player at his own birthday. Though, Haruya and Fuusuke didn't really like him at first. Suzuno started to only after the end of the Aliea things. And Haruya had and will probably never like him. He would have said that was unfair if he didn't remember when he raped him. He knew he should not have these feelings for the former Prominence's captain. They were both boys and he had raped the one he loved. _I'm such a jerk..._ Hiroto thought.

* * *

><p>"Aphrodi, I know I a freeloader but could you lend me some money ? I will pay you back as soon as possible.<p>

- What is it for ?

- Atsuishi's gift. His birthday is tomorrow.

- Will you give it him yourself ?

- ... Yeah, that's the tradition. Actually, I'm the one who organize the birthdays... But I guess they're preparing it."

Terumi accepted and Haruya thanked him.

He sighed. He was disappointed by the fact he couldn't do that for one of his best friends. So he wanted to give the white-haired boy his gift himself, even if Hiroto was there. He couldn't leave his friends while he hadn't told them where he was. He didn't have the right. So the least he can do was that.

He asked Afuro he could use the phone. As the blond agreed, he dialed Suzuno's number.

"Haruya ! I'm glad to hear you.

- So do I. I just wanted to reassure you. I know you always are worrying for nothing. I also wanted to tell you that I come tomorrow. Atsuishi would want his gift, wouldn't he ?

- Yeah." Suzuno laughed.

"See you tomorrow then ?

- Of course."

He put the phone down and told Aphrodi he was going out. The blond asked him he wanted him to join but the golden-eyed boy said that was useless.

He was hanging out for twenty minutes when he found the shop he was looking for. He went in and searched. Five minutes, ten minutes... That made soon one hour he was there but could not find what he was looking for. An employee arrived and asked him if he needed help. He told her he searched a Mp3 he saw the last time he went here. She said the shop had a last one and that its price had gone down. Haruya smiled as he thought he maybe had not that much to pay the blond back.

"Is it this ?

- Yeah, thanks Ma'am !" Haruya thanked her.

The employee smiled gently as the former captain of Chaos went pay the Mp3.

Nagumo was going back at Aphrodi's when he saw Hiroto with Fuusuke. They were laughing together. Haruya felt his heart clenched and felt sick for that. Fuusuke was his best friend and, presently, he was jealous of him. For being with the guy he was meant to hate. He looked down, then ran away towards Afuro's house.

He burst into the house and lay down on the couch.

"Nagumo ?

- I'm pathetic...

- Don't say that.

- I saw Gazel and Gran laughing together. And I felt jealous of Gazel.

- If you love Hiroto, that doesn't seem weird. Don't worry about that.

- But Fuusuke is my best friend !"

Aphrodi was a bit shocked when he heard Haruya using Suzuno's first name, but stood in front of him.

"Sometimes, you don't have to like your best friend. One day, I almost hated Cho Chan Su when my last girlfriend had used me to become closer to him. But after he rejected her -and not in the gentler way I know- I like him again." Afuro smiled. "There are times when you like less your best friend than others.

- Cho Chan Su had almost stolen your girlfriend and you hadn't punched him ?

- ... Actually... I had. I broke his nose and dislocated his jaw. But that's not the point." Terumi frowned.

Haruya grinned. He didn't know the blond could be this aggressive... He stood up and passed his arm around Afuro's shoulders. The blond smiled, glad to see Nagumo like he knew him.

* * *

><p>"Huh ?<p>

-What's wrong Suzuno ?

- I could have sworn I just saw Haruya... I guess he went to buy his gift.

- Yeah...

- Stop worrying for tomorrow. You won't ruin the party 'cause of your presence. But you will if you keep on worrying for that."

Fuusuke rolled his eyes. Hiroto was really like a mother who let his child go out for the first time. Was it the things he learnt about about Haruya which was making him so protective ? If he wanted to be with the golden-eyed boy, he would have to become less anxious and to be more trustful in Nagumo. Like Suzuno had had learnt himself.

They came back to the orphanage with the things which was missing for the party, like some biscuits. Reina came to ask Hiroto to help her with the younger children of the orphanage. Hitomiko being busy, she couldn't put them to bed and Desarm was helping certain with their homework.

They were in the sleeping room and Reina just had put the last kid to bed. She came near his brother.

"I was sure seeing them sleeping would calm you." she whispered. Hiroto smiled and answered.

"Yeah. They're so... quiet and innocent... Innocence... We already lost ours. And me more than you or the others and Nagumo lost his by my fault...

- Trust me, if you're talking of a mental innocence, Nagumo lost his before us." Yagami giggled softly.

Hiroto smiled and rolled his eyes. That was a way to see the things...

They came back to the living room to see there was nothing else to do. _Just in time_, Hiroto thought. _It's already twenty-two o'clock._

* * *

><p><strong>Here the end of this part ! I hope I didn't make too much mistakes ! ^.^"<strong>

**I want to thank the two anonymous people who reviewed me, first, a pupil without name ^^' then o0oMoondusto0o for their reviews :D And I reply to you here :  
><span>The total anonymous <span>(^^') : Yeah, some of you can't believe (I made) Hiroto raped Haruya xD Thank you !  
><strong>**o0oMoondusto0o : I don't take that as a racist comment, don't worry ! ^^ I would even say Thanks ! Like that I know my text isn't horrible xD And, personnaly, I prefer Hiroto doing that to Haruya to the contrary :P Burn-sama is better as an uke for me xD**

**See ya to the next (last ?) chapter !**


	3. Part Three

**And here I am with the last part ! It took me while to typ it on the computer but I'm glad I finished ! This three shot, I mean. 'cause I have a French fic about Aphrodi and Hera in progress, a Kurimatsu/Kazemaru in English (obviously one-sided. I don't like 'Rattata', which is the way my brother and I are calling 'Kurimachin' - hmpf.) and... And what ? That's all ? I thought I began more fics... Anyway. I really wanted to... "revolv" the fandom... With crack pairings or at least not-very-used parings... (I mean... I'm just dying to read a Someoka/Fubuki fic !) So if you want me to write a lil' fic about one paring like that, tell me and I will try to write something :)  
>Now I let you read this last part 'cause I know you came here for that at first xD<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, it was Haruya who had woken Atsuishi up. He had sent him a message for that. So he was full awake when the other went to wake him up.<p>

"You cheated, we had to do that !" Netsuha laughed.

"Blame Nagumo, he's the one who sent me a message ten minutes ago."

Fuusuke hadn't told him the red-haired would come. He thought it would be a good surprise for them to see him later. Only Hiroto, Hitomiko and him knew about that. Though, he didn't know when his friend would come. Perhaps in the morning, perhaps in the afternoon, or even in the evening. But he knew Haruya would come. He was a poor liar. A very very poor liar. Suzuno would have noticed if his best friend had lied on the phone.

They all came to the living room, where the younger children jumped on Atsushi to wish him a happy birthday. Netsuha smiled and helped his friend to stand up. An came and kissed the white-haired boy and they broke the kiss reluctantly. They were dating for three months already and seemed on a cloud every time they were together.

"I wish Nagumo could be here...

- Why ? Am I so indispensable that you can't do a party without me ?

Everyone jumped as they heard the voice which answered to Atsuishi. Suzuno grinned, while Atsuishi cheered a lot and hugged his captain. Haruya was grinning as hell but a little scared. He couldn't see Hiroto. Not that he really wanted to but he thought the green-eyed boy wouldn't miss the party. Suzuno nod in the direction of a door and Haruya looked there. He felt his heart sped up when he saw Hiroto against the door, looking down. The golden-eyed boy wondered why but fogot this rapidly.

"I'm glad you're here ! A party is really not the same when you're not here !

- Great, I feel essential !" Nagumo grinned as much as he could.

"Don't be so proud, or the same pride will knock you out.

- Shut up Fuusuke, you're as proud as me, he you know that !"

Fuusuke blinked as his best friend called him by his first name. That was the first time since they received the Aliea Meteorite.

"What ? You look like I told you it will be snowing tomorrow.

- It's nothing. Just... It have been a while since the last time you call me like that.

- You prefer being call by the name of an animal who's eaten by predators or what ?

- Tiring as soon as you're here..."

Haruya didn't lost his smile and Fuusuke wished he could keep it forever. But the ice captain knew it was not going to last much longer. The two red-haired boys would have to face and then, Suzuno wasn't sure if they could being in the same room without fighting.

The Prominence's captain approached near his best friend and muttered.

"Fuusuke, Hiroto told you...

- We all know. When I asked where you were, he explained us the whole story.

- 'kay...

- I think you should talk with him. But don't kill him or go away, or I will tell to Aphrodi not to host you this time !

- Yeah yeah... I'll think about it..."

Though he didn't really see why Suzuno wanted him to talk to the other boy, he guessed there was a good reason. His best friend would not suggest him to if there wasn't. But presently, he just wanted to spend the day with his friends.

They were all surprised when they heard him calling them by their real names. The Diamond Dust's captain really wondered what happened with Afuro to change this habit.

* * *

><p>Hiroto bit his lower lip when he heard his crush calling the other by their names. He was sure he would not call him "Hiroto" but "Gran"., if he ever talk to him once. But he didn't care. Nagumo was here, smiling like ever and that, even if he was there. Hiroto wished he could kiss these thin lips which he knew had a chocolate taste. It was Haruya's weakness.<p>

Plus, he had kissed these lips once, when he raped him... He remembered the number of times he had kissed the golden-eyed boy. Twenty on the left cheek, eighteen on the back, fifteen on the chest, ten on the forehead, seven along the legs, including three on the inner tights, two over what made Haruya be a boy and... A last one on the lips. A deep kiss full of love. The boy had been shaken but incredibly silent after he had cut him. And Hiroto had been able to do whatever he wanted to him. This last kiss had been to thank him, more or less. Hiroto couldn't help but remember the smell of the sweaty skin under him, salt but reminding him an orange, and the delicious taste of these sweet lips... Now he was thinking about that, he was wondering if they still had the same taste.

But that was either the place or the time to think about that. Haruya seemed so happy, like nothing had never happened.

"Hiroto, I told you to stop worrying.

- Huh ? Sorry Suzuno. It's just that... that I feel like I don't have my place here.

- But there are Genesis' players.

- Yeah... But they don't break him like I did...

- I told him to talk with you later. He accepted so don't ruin the thing."

Hiroto sighed but smiled at the white-haired boy. They finally had to face. Then, he looked at Nagumo's face as soon as he could. He found these golden orbs so attractive... The way they glowed when Haruya smiled to his friends was incredible. He really didn't want it to disappear...

* * *

><p>The day was gone and they were all tired. But they still wanted to enjoy the birthday. Haruya knew it was almost the time for him to talk with Hiroto. He justly saw the Inazuma Japan's player came near him. He suddenly felt unsure. He had been calm the whole day but now... He was scared. He didn't want to yell like two days ago. But what if Hiroto acted like a jerk again and he couldn't stay calm ?<p>

"Nagumo, can we talk ?

- Guess I don't have the choice. Fuusuke will kill me if I don't.

- Don't feel obliged if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel insecure.

- Nah, it's okay."

Haruya followed the green-eyed boy to his room. He felt his heart sped up. But there was no reason to worry, right ?

"Nagumo, first I want to apologize. For all the things I did to you.

- I don't care about your excuses. That will not change anything.

- I know. But Suzuno made me think about that. And I realized something. You will call me all sorts of names but I think I love you and the rape was just the power of the Aliea Meteorite which had pushed me to do what I really wanted but never dared to do."

Haruya felt his jaw falling on the floor. He surely heard wrong. Hiroto could **not** have said he loved him and that the rape was just because of this. He just could not. Instead of making him feel happy to know his feelings could be returned, he felt angry. Angry that Hiroto told him such a thing after five months while he was getting mad at the simple sight of the green-eyrd boy.

" You're joking, right ? You can't... You just can't come here and tell me that after all the time I spent to remember me that. You just definitely can not.

- Nagumo, I swear to you this is not a joke. And I'm sorry for what I did. Though..." the former captain of Gaia hesitated, not sure if what he wanted to tell would please to the other boy.

"What ?

- I..."

Hiroto was sure the Fire Dragon's player would kill him after that but he needed to admit the whole thing.

"I never regretted what I did."

The slap rang out in the whole room. The strength was like, that Hiroto had to stepped back and that his head was turned to the right. His eyes opened wide, he looked up to see Haruya in a state of anger he had never seen him in. He placed his hand on his cheek and looked at Nagumo right in the eyes, still astounded by the slap.

"I can't. I can't believe that. When Fuusuke said me I should talk with you, I never could have imagined that was for that... You...

- Haruya I'm sor–

Don't ever dare to call me like that. You should... I wish you could go to hell. I know I promised to Fuusuke not to go away but... No, I can't stay here much longer.

- Are you... Are you going to stay at Aphrodi's again ?

- No. But no way I tell you where I'm going."

Haruya left the room and went to his to take some stuff. Where would he go ? He had a little clue. But he would need some things. He decided to live the town. He would write a message to Suzuno but after he arrive where he intended to go. Somewhere he was sure the other would never look for him there. He didn't really like cold and snow but... He was sure he could get used to live in such environment. Plus, he had heard that Hokkaido was a beautiful place to go at this time of the year...

* * *

><p>Hiroto was stunned. He knew he should have run to inform Suzuno of Haruya's leaving but he was way too surprised. He should have known the golden-eyed boy would be this aggressive. But seeing him so cool the whole day made him think he could be calm.<p>

When he regained his constancy, he ran through the corridor to the room of the ice captain. He knew Suzuno would kill him but he had the right of being informed of the other boy's leaving. He knocked heavily at the door and came in without any permission.

"Hiroto ? What are you here ? Weren't you with Haruya ?

- I was but I told him everything... And he slapped me before ran away.

- What ?

- He said that he was not going at Aphrodi's but he didn't tell me where he foresaw to go."

Suzuno ran down the stairs, followed by the red-haired boy.

"What have you done ?" Fuusuke screamed to him.

"I told him the truth, that's all !

- In which way ? All in once or–

- All in once. But I couldn't know he would slap me like he did !

- He always strike like that. And without knowing. He could break a door that he would not realize before we told him. I'm surprised you didn't end in the wall."

They were still running so Hiroto didn't stop but he was astounded. If Nagumo could really do that, did it mean the golden-eyed boy had hit him less strong than he could have ? Other things he didn't know... There as much advantages as disadvantages to go out with the flame-haired boy...

"Where do you think he could have gone ?" Hiroto asked.

"I really don't know... But I guess he will stay in town. I can't see why he would have go elsewhere... He can't find his way to school alone so going out of the town...

- He can't ? Is his orientation sense really that bad ?

- More that you could ever imagine." Suzuno nodded. "You could be sure he could get lost if you left him alone in the school building."

Now Hiroto understood why Haruya was always with someone... If he couldn't find his way in the school, he surely couldn't find his way anywhere else.

So Haruya had to stay in town, right ?

* * *

><p>They had searched him the whole night but they didn't find the captain of Prominence. It was like he had disappeared. They even looked for him at the airport. But nothing to prove he had been there. They looked tired and so were they. Hitomiko looked shocked but said nothing.<p>

"Do you think he left the town ?" Hiroto asked.

"Perhaps. But to go where ?

- I believe he came to his room to take some stuff.

- So he knew where he was intending to go..."

They though about it a moment before Suzuno's mobile rang. He took it out and read loud when he saw it was from Haruya.

"Don't look for me, I'm fine. But I don't plan to come back. I'm with someone I trust and who can host me as long as I help with chores."

The silence came after that. So... Haruya was somewhere with somebody they didn't know... Great, they just couldn't hope more...

"What should we do ?

- Nothing.

- What ? But what if he–

- If he don't want us to searched him, we won't." Hitomiko interrupted Hiroto.

"Suzuno, what...

- I won't look for him... Even if it's killing me. We don't have to searched him if it's what he doesn't want."

Hiroto could see Fuusuke's fist clenched. He neither wanted to left Haruya where he was. But if it was what his best friend wanted, he would do so. Hiroto sighed and refrained a tear. He was well-aware it was all his own fault and he could do nothing to fix that.

He really had messed up with everything.


End file.
